


Kink Bingo Drabbles

by mab



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mab/pseuds/mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four mini kink bingo drabbles & one icon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nathan's spirit animal is definitely a gator-man-thing (named so by Pickles). Toki knows this now. Only a gator-man-things would leave so many purple-black mouth shaped bruises covering Toki’s chest, stomach, between his thighs.

Toki stands in front of a mirror, inspecting. Calloused fingers poke each and every mark hard. Testing. Finding Proof he didn't dream it in little sparks of pain that go straight to his swelling cock.

He keeps looking in the mirror as he pumps his hand, until he's shuddering, biting his upper arm to keep quiet. 

His mouth leaves a much smaller bruise.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pickles knows who to trust.

Three columns of ten perfect, burning rows. (Me?) The silver pokes out each hole, bright and sharp. (You.) Gleaming. (Why?) Outlines under too pale Irish-American skin flushed red under the burn. (I trust ya, dood.) 

Finger tease the points, dance over ridges created by the metal under his skin, spreading fire. (Not to, ah, hurt you?) Making him shiver, moan, beg for more with each breath, each throb of his pulse. (No.)

Tongue and lips tease away drops of blood. (What, then?) Guiding, helping, letting him fly apart in ecstasy. (I trust you to make it hurt just right, Charlie.)


	3. What Will Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan knows how to get what he wants.

Pickles is still hurt despite their reconciliation, still really worried about Toki and Abigail. He’s not in the mood. But Nathan knows how to get what he wants and Pickles is smaller, and like a hundred pounds lighter.

Nathan doesn't force, never has to. He uses his weight, pins Pickles down on the bed, and does what he knows will work. 

Pickles is pinned on his belly, Nathan on top of him, humping his clothed ass like a yard wolf. When he gets hard, Pickles grunts out a curse. 

"Alright! Lemme get my pants off before you poke through 'em."


	4. As Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pickles hangs, limp and gasping from the ropes around his wrists.

Pickles hangs, limp and gasping from the ropes around his wrists. Pale, quaking skin shining under candle light.

Charlie holds his heavy arms still and cuts the ropes, afraid to injure. Pickles gives a dizzy giggle, thinking of the blood drying other places. Charles presses a kiss to his lips, silences him, lays him down.

Charles says soft things as he cleans wounds. Pickles almost purrs under the praise, the compassionate hands. 

Kiss pressed to the abused skin on the inside of his wrists. Salve takes away some of the irritation.

His sweatbands cover the developing bruises perfectly. As always.


	5. Leather Icon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toki from Dethfashion.

[cap credit](http://s68.beta.photobucket.com/user/bitchymcjones/library/dethfashion).


End file.
